The Changed Prophecy
by BrambleStar14
Summary: When I get pulled into Warriors, can I use my knowledge to change it all? Or will I be tempted by Evil?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Bramblestar here. Once again I am inactive and have failed to update a story. So I shall post a new one and work on chapters for different stories every weekend. It will be a cycle. Btw, who else has read The Last Hope? If you have, good for you. If you will, good for you. If you have no intention of reading it, why are you here? I don't mind though, everyone has their own opinion. There may be some small spoilers for it later on in this story. This was an idea I had when I read TREBOR117's Mass Effect Story, "Stuck in a world of fiction". It is a good story, go check it out. Lol, shameless marketing. Anyway, so this is what would happen if I got pulled into Warriors. Sounds lame, but I can't think of a better way to describe it. And yes, the name "Into The Books" is supposed to be like "Into The Wild". Lots of ideas have sprung to mind and I will have lots of fun putting me into a series which I love. I will also be putting disclaimers in even though I don't want to. Stupid disclaimer. Oh, and one last thing: RIP AND A SALUTE TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES IN THE LAST HOPE! YOU GAVE YOUR LIVES SO THAT OTHERS COULD LIVE! *ahem. Enjoy the story and once again sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, cause if I did, Tigerstar would have been good and killed Redtail cause Redtail was a traitor plotting with Oakheart. Me and my crazy plot twists.**

The Changed Prophecy: Into The Books

Prologue

In a deserted clearing, a tall grey she-cat sat alone, staring up at the stormy night sky. In the shadows all around her, the sound of sleeping cats could be heard. A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a hollow nearby, saw the grey cat, and headed over to her, her paws making no noise. The grey cat dipped her head in greeting, but made no other gesture that acknowledged the others existence.

"How is Longtail?" The grey cat asked, sounding worried. The tortoiseshell paused, then spoke in a soft voice. "His wounds are deep Bluestar, but he will recover, given time. He is young and strong, and his life stretches before him. StarClan will not take him tonight." She settled herself on the cool grass and stared at the shifting storm clouds, watching as lightning streaked between them. Bluestar was also staring at the clouds, but in concern.

"They certainly seem angry with us tonight" she mewed, tilting her head a violent burst of thunder ripped through the air.

"How are the others doing?" she inquired, looking at the tortoiseshell for the first time.

"They will all recover Bluestar. StarClan has blessed us today."

Bluestar sighed long and hard. "We have been extremely lucky today. None of our warriors has been lost and all will recover. You are a very gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She looked back out at the sky, as though looking for something. When she could not see it, she turned her head away and said "No stars have appeared tonight."

Spottedleaf simply shifted her paws and looked up at the sky. "They are still there Bluestar, watching over us." Bluestar did not look relieved or comforted by these words.

"This recent defeat has troubled me, Spottedleaf. ThunderClan has not been defeated on its own territory since I became leader. And by ShadowClan of all the cats. Our clan has entered dark and difficult times and I fear that we shall never escape them. Newleaf is late and fewer kits are being born. We need more warriors if we have any hope of surviving."

"But the year has only just begun," protested Spottedleaf. "Kits will surely be born when the conditions get better"

"That may be so" conceded Bluestar, "but those kits will have to be mentored and we need warriors as soon as possible to defend our territory." She stared up hopefully at the sky as though still expecting to see stars, but lowered her head when none appeared through the storm.

"StarClan will give answers when they are ready, Bluestar. They may have been silent recently, but they will give answers" Spottedleaf was also sounding hopeful now.

"It is in times like these that we need our Ancestors" Bluestar mewed sadly. "I wish that they would send a sign, we all know that we need one". At that moment, a shooting star burst through the storm and flew overhead, leaving a trail of sparks in the sky.

At once, Spottedleaf froze, her fur flying as though she was inside the clouds raging overhead. She stared into the sky as though transfixed and Bluestar watched eyes wide. Finally, Spottedleaf lowered her head and spoke to Bluestar in a shaking, but otherwise calm voice.

"It was a message from StarClan." A look came into her eyes, distant but at the same time looking at Bluestar. It was unnerving. "Only Fire can save the clan, but only Storm can save the Fire"

Bluestar recoiled. "Fire," she whispered, shocked. "But fire is feared by all the clans. And as for Storm," She gestured to the dark clouds above, looking concerned and excited. "But how can they possibly save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head in defeat. "I do not know, Bluestar. All I know is that that is the message that StarClan have sent to me" Her whiskers twitched as though she too was trying to decipher the mysterious message from above.

Bluestar got to her feet, her mind made up. She mewed confidently, "You have never failed StarClan or me before Spottedleaf. If StarClan says that Fire and Storm will save the clan, then they will. All we can do now, is wait"

...

The clearing was dark, the stars above twinkling brightly in the clear sky. Paws glided along the grassy floor, leaving nothing behind except glittering stars. In the centre of the small clearing, a pool set deep into the ground sparkled and reflected the light from above. The cat sat down at the edge of the grass and looked around. At the opposite side of the pool, the reeds parted and a silver tom stepped out, green eyes glittering as he took in the ginger tom.

The silver cat stepped forward and said "Hello Thunder. Do you know why we have been gathered here?" Thunder shrugged his shoulders and looked at the marsh to his right and the grassy hills to his left. "To be honest River," said a voice to Thunder's right as a muscular black she-cat stepped out of the marsh, "I don't think any of us know".

"You got that right Shadow" said a fourth voice and they all looked over. A fourth cat, brown with yellow eyes, stepped out and surveyed them all. Wind was the smallest of them all and yet seemed more confident then Thunder, who was staring at the pool with wide eyes. "Lighten up, Thunder" muttered Shadow under her breath.

"Now, now Shadow" said River, "you'd be nervous if your clan got a prophecy like this." Suddenly, a loud rustling echoed through the small clearing. All 4 of the cats jumped and looked wildly about. Finally, at the edges of the lake, two creatures emerged. One was a hairless cat, with bulging eyes and the other was a large badger with kind eyes.

"You all came" stated the hairless cat. Thunder simply looked at him and said "Rock, Midnight, why have we been gathered." The other founders simply nodded and looked expectant, as though Rock and Midnight held the answers to all of their problems.

Midnight hesitated, then said "Since dawn of time, prophecies and come to pass, but one failed. The biggest one." The founders stared appalled. Wind stuttered "So..so..we failed?" Rock nodded solemnly. "We need to bring something new in. Firestar alone was not enough. There is... a twoleg, who knows all about us. We can bring him in at the same time as Firestar. With his knowledge, we might be able to win this time."

The founders hesitated, then nodded. Shadow said "if we win, then I suppose that is the only way." Wind stood and said "This is our Last Hope" while River smiled, got up and stretched. Thunder got to his feet and said "Do it. Bring him in. This better not fail"

**And there you all have it. Sorry if you thought it was boring, but I had to set the scene. If you have any ideas, criticisms or feedback in general, I would be delighted to hear them in reviews. And another thing, I will not godmod in this story, that is, make myself invincible and awesome. My character will be beaten, captured, tortured, exiled, go rouge, fall in love, get tempted by evil for a while, that sort of thing. And everything on that list WILL happen at some point in my story, so look out for them. That is another thing: I need a she-cat to fall in love with. Ideas in the reviews. Sorry if you thought the first bit too similar to the prologue of Into The Wild, but it was supposed to mirror it. And you can all guess who Storm is. Untill the next chapter which should be out on Thursday.**

**Adios,**

**Bramblestar**


	2. Chapter One: I'm a WHAT!

**Hello again people. I said it would be out on Thursday and I actually managed it for once! REJOICE! So, this is the next chapter of The Changed Prophecy! I've thought all about story ideas and several good ones have struck me and several terrible ones have struck me. Luckily I have my beta reader CinderPelt11, who is my sister and reads them clean off my laptop as soon as I've finished. I can only describe the reaction to the first chapter a success. People like it and I have had some OC requests. Don't worry though if they don't show up so soon peeps, they will appear at some point, though I'm only accepting a few. And the reason for random cats appearing in established fiction will be explained as well. No criticisms yet, so that's a good thing. But I would like some good fresh ideas from other people to broaden the story's horizons. This is gonna be my big thing for a while, BTW. I intend to focus on this one and try to get a chapter for my other two stories on Saturdays and Sundays. I would also like to warn you people that in a few chapters time there may be some spoilers for later series, so if you haven't read all of warriors, you may want to stop reading. But don't if you don't want to, I'm not going to discourage you all. Blimey, this author notes has lasted a while. Hopefully my chapter will be longer as well. I'm gonna try and go for 10 A4 pages and see how that goes. Well, folks, here is the next chapter of The Changed Prophecy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, cause if I did, Brambleclaw would be renamed Chuck Norris and would have roundhouse kicked Tigerstar into next week. Literally! **

The Changed Prophecy

Chapter One: Into The Books

The dream was where it all began for me, really. I can even remember it to this precise day. It was such a good dream. I had finished The Last Hope and I remember how sad I felt that it was all over. I got into bed and was asleep soon enough. I had dreamed that I was in warriors and that I was in the books. I was running alongside the main characters and thinking about how cool this dream was, when suddenly, a dark mist descended down and I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was choking, I couldn't see, everything was dark and I felt like I was falling and then...

A hand and reached out and grabbed mine, and I felt myself being pulled upwards out of the mist. But the mist didn't want me to leave and tried to drag me down. I was falling again but the other person held on. I thought we weren't going to make it when... I saw sunlight above as I broke through the dark mist. Dazzled, I turned to look at my rescuer but as I did...

"Jason, come on" And I'm back, in the stupid world of reality. Well, this is fantastic. I was about to see my mysterious rescuer in that dream when my mum has to come and wake me up. And now I'm gonna have to go to school instead of doing something constructive, like writing a new chapter of my FanFiction, or re-reading The Last Hope. Mind you, my bed felt slightly different. Softer, and much bigger. Yawning, with my eyes still closed, I stretched out and yawned. Apparently this was suddenly a very good thing to do. A hand descended and started to rub down my body. I froze with shock. This has never happened before!

The hand seems much bigger then a usual hand. I found myself involuntarily making a strange noise in my throat, like a vibration. The hand moved away and I let out a sigh of relief. After that weird start to the morning I can finally start up this pointless waste of time known as school. I opened my eyes, stretched again, and found myself rooted to the spot, frozen, staring at my hands.

Except, they weren't my hands at all. They were covered with what looked like fur, and had black pads on the bottom. I stared at them, transfixed with shock, when something strange flicked into sight. A long thing, flicking from side to side. I had a sudden urge to jump on the thing, to catch it. Woah, why would I want that? This is not normal, why would I want to jump on something the second I see it? Trying to control these strange urges, I got up and jumped down from the bed, landing on all four of my feet. Hold on, hold on, all four?

I was starting to panic slightly now. What the heck was going on? Why was everything so big? I walked forward slowly, jumping at sudden noises, when I saw something on the wall. It was a full length mirror. I ran over to it and looked at myself, thinking that I was in for a shock. And I sure was. Instead of looking like, well, me, I was looking at, unmistakably, a cat. A cat. I shut my eyes, and then opened them. There was still a cat sitting where I was sitting. A cat. It was starting to sink in now. I was the cat. I am the cat. The cat is me.

I started to laugh. It was just too strange to comprehend. I was a cat. This must be some strange dream. Yes, that was it. I hadn't really woken up, I was still just dreaming. Still chuckling, I turned back to the mirror and examined myself. I looked quite similar to my normal, human self. Spiky fur, coloured black with a slight hint of red. Silver streaks ran through it and my eyes were piercing blue. Definitely a dream then. Now enjoying myself immensely, well who wouldn't if they were a cat and they didn't have long before their dream ended?

I walked downstairs, now humming tunelessly as I examined how big everything was. I decided, heck, why not enjoy myself. I scratched curtains and found it to be surprisingly amusing, so I did it again for the fun of it. I yelled at the people living in the house and got a pat on the head for "talking". I curled up in tiny places and discovered whole new dens that I would never have found if I was human. This, I thought to myself as I dozed on the couch, was the way life should be. No school, just me and the whole house to use as my private playground.

"Jason, breakfast!" yelled the woman in the kitchen. I froze for the third time that day. She used my actual name. So, what does that mean? It probably meant that I was incorporating pieces of my life into my dream, but still. For the first time since I started to enjoy myself, I felt a sense of foreboding. Oh well, only a dream. I ran over and the woman and she put a bowl of some strange looking gunk on the floor. I looked up at her with an expression that said quite plainly "I hope you do not expect me to eat what you have just placed on the floor". She ignored it and walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked down at the strange looking food. Carefully, I bit into a corner of it. It was actually rather good. I leaned down and took another, more enthusiastic bite of it. Five minutes later, I was staring at an empty dish feeling a little better. This was a very realistic dream, I decided. I felt bored, so I went over my checklist of things to do as a cat. Scratch curtains? Check. Explore? Check. Fall asleep everywhere I can? Check. Go outside and explore? Actually, no, not yet. I decided that's that what I would do, so I got up and headed over to the cat flap. I stopped and stared at it.

I realised that I had no idea what to do to get through it. I tried to remember how cats had got through when I had seen them do it. I put one paw onto it and pushed. It swung forward surprisingly fast and I let it go with a mmrow of alarm. It swung back and hit me, hard in the face. Cursing, and using a variety of choicy swear words, I wasn't at home and wanted to try it, I fell back, clutching my nose. I tried walking into it, but tripped and fell over. I tried to push it open with my face, but couldn't see where I was putting my paws and caught one on the way up. I landed on my face, AGAIN!

After several more failed tries, I decided to just go for it. My nose, which was really hurting by this point, screamed in protest, but I didn't listen. I backed up, and ran extremely fast at the cat flap. At the last second I jumped, and dived through the cat flap, into the early morning air. After all the attempts, there was really only one reaction suitable for beating the cat flap. "YESSSSS!" I screamed, turning to the flap. "In your face! You were a worthy opponent, but Jason always wins in the end" I looked around the garden, at the small pond and the shed. The trampoline and the tiles. The tall fence and the outlines of trees beyond it.

I ran over to the fence and jumped up on top of it. The trees up ahead were massive and very tall. I stared at them, sat on the fence, feeling a strange sense of Déjà Vu. I realised that this must be exactly how Rusty felt in Into The Wild, strangely drawn to the tall, looming trees. I shook myself and decided to go to too other places. The forest could wait.

I ended up spending the rest of the morning playing in the garden. I found more hiding spots, chased a few frogs and managed to catch a mouse, but I was so shocked that I let it escape. I was starting to feel a bit worried by now. This was definitely the strangest dream I had ever been in. I was heading back to the house, to go and sleep and little bit more, when suddenly, a voice overhead shouted "Oi, Jason, where were you this morning?"

A did a double take, and then looked over at the cat sitting on the fence. He was black and white and looking half annoyed, half exasperated. "You didn't forget did you? You arranged to meet up in my garden today?" I thought hard and fast. Apparently, this cat knew me and I had arranged to meet up with him. So, this cat must be a friend, I guessed. I arranged my face into an "I'm sorry I forgot, you are still my friend though" kind of expression. I said "Must have done, sorry. Had some good food, you know. Must have slipped my mind. Staring at the trees and all."

The other cat sighed and said in an amused sort of way "Dude, don't you start as well. Our other friend has been staring at the trees all morning. I was on my own and had to play on my own. I swear, both of you have turned into complete moue brains." I was thinking again, harder than before. So we had a friend, and he had been staring at the trees. I had to find out who this friend was, without drawing attention.

"Come on man, be more specific, who has been staring at the trees, apart from me?" Ok, so it wasn't the best way of saying it, but I was panicing. And it was a hell of a better way of asking then "Excuse me, you think you know me, but I don't know who you are, I was a human until this morning and I don't have any friends here". The other cat threw his paws up in the air and looked to the sky as though praying for a miracle. "You know who I mean, no-brain! Rusty, of course! Who else?"

My brain jammed. "Oh... y-yeah. Rusty" I stammered. "You go and m-meet him and I'll... I'll catch up" I decided to test my theory. "Yeah, I'll catch up, Smudge." Instead of asking who Smudge was, the other cat simply nodded, said "Sure thing! Will do! See ya later Jason!" and ran off. I sat there staring after him. And only one thought was going through my head.

WHAT!

**So folks, there you have it. The first chapter of this story to actually feature me. I tried to involve a little comedy at times and for all intents and purposes, apart from being serious, this is a comedy story. My character will be a funny, charming but dangerous kind of guy and add humour to a story that is otherwise entirely serious. I hoped you liked it. As I said before, I will try for ten A4 pages, only managed six and two-thirds this time, but I didn't have as much to go on as later. Remember to add what you liked, didn't like and ideas for the story in the reviews. See if we can get up to ten this time. Next chapter will probably be out on Saturday, but it might be out tomorrow if I have time. And one more thing. I do not actually have spiky black-red hair with silver streaks. That is the appearance I give myself in my Fanfictions because I like it and think it looks cool. Go check out RangerKenny's South Park FanFic, where I submitted myself with that appearance for his story and appeared in the latest chapter. Go mention that to him in a review if you want, that BrambleStar14 sent you there. He'll like that. Thanks again to CinderPelt11 for beta-ing this for me. Go check out her stories, she updated one of them the other day and they are definitely worth reading if you liked this. Hope to hear from you guys in reviews or maybe private messaging.**

**Peace out,**

**BrambleStar14! :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Into The Books

**Hello again, people, it is I (or is it: it is me?) Bramblestar. Once again I am back with another chapter in this thrilling tale of danger, heroics and other stuff. Also, ignore the chapter name for chapter one. It is not called into the books, it is called the name that is said at the top. Sorry about the confusion. Into the books is this chapter's name. There was a positive reaction to my previous chapter and that pleased me greatly. This is for Moonstar, who reviewed my previous chapter. Thank you, glad you liked the chapter and I look forward to showing you more of Jason in this chapter, as he meets Rusty and struggles to accept that he is in Warriors. I am also glad that you liked the humour. I will state it again, there will be humour heavily placed throughout this story. It is based on the mass effect fanfic I told you about in my first Author Note= TREBOR117's mass effect fic "Stuck in a world of fiction". I am, however, hoping for more reviews for this chapter. If we can get up to seven, then I will upload another chapter tomorrow as well. You should see an update every three days on a regular school week, but more if I am on holiday. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, but I am hoping for a lot. More ideas have occurred to me so you can expect lots of laughter and shocks as this story goes on. I would also like to point out that I will be starting to update my bio with regular updates stating what my next chapter will be about, so I must get around to that. OC's are still being accepted, girls and boys, so keep them coming, only a few will get in. I am genuinely glad that you all enjoy this story as I work hard to bring them to you and feel a sense of achievement when I read a review. This author note is also going on and on a bit, but I suppose that I love you guys so much...**

**News: I am working on another joint project with Cinderpelt11, but I can't say too much without her permission.**

**I am also trying harder than usual to update my stories as the reaction to this one has been positive.**

**Advised Author Of The Chapter: Go and check out the fabulous works of Bramble and me. Squirrelflight. That was the full name, full stop included. He is a writer of my favourite pairing in Warriors and I know that if you like either Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight, you will like him.**

**So I suppose that wraps that chapter up. You may have noticed the advised author. That is a new thing I will be doing. So, all that is left is the stupid disclaimer. So, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, cause if I did, bad things would happen to Ashfur. Like maybe a safe falling on him. He tried to steal Squirrelflight from Brambleclaw. That is unforgivable. I shall never forgive. Never forget.**

**The Changed Prophecy**

**Chapter Two: Into The Books**

I was stuck there, in the garden of my house, frozen with shock. I couldn't **really** be in Warriors, could I? It made no sense. I really must be in a dream. But this was much too long a dream. What had happened to me? This was never in the Warriors books. I had never prepared for this. Sure, I had dreamed about it and often daydreamed about it, but to actually have it happen to me. This was weird, and apparently I knew Firestar when he was a kittypet. And that makes me a kittypet as well. My mind was racing fast. So, if I know Rusty, and he will join ThunderClan, is there the slightest possibility that I could get myself in as well. In my head, I could see all that would happen in the upcoming books. From Brokenstar, to Tigerstar and BloodClan. I could change it all, stop it from happening, save all those cats that died.

I knew now what to do. I would join ThunderClan with Rusty, and help him become Firestar, saving lives and telling no one who I really am. This plan, wasn't exactly foolproof, but it was at least a plan. I got up and slowly walked to the fence still thinking. If I prevented the disasters, maybe I would be deputy instead. What then? If Bluestar died, would I become leader? For a second my ambition got the better of me. Now, I know what you are thinking. "Surely not! He is too good to let ambition rule him" Well, either that or "This story is boring, I think I shall press the back button and read some stupid slash romance FanFics!" If you are thinking the second, shame on you. But no, I didn't snap myself out of the dreams of glory, the fence did. My nose, still sore from the whole cat flap thing, was smashed into the fence as I walked into it.

Cursing and shaking my head to clear the spots from my eyes, I jumped up, marvelling at my newfound agility. I landed clean on the fence and walked along it, very gingerly using my tail to keep my balance. I was just getting the hang of it when a blackbird dive-bombed me. Well I say divebombed, it was more like the bird swooped, landed right in front of me and yelled "CAW!" in my face before I could react. I did what any new cat who was surprised and unused to birds being big would do. I fell off the fence, into a nice little thorn bush. I had managed to free myself from the prickly vines, when the bird cawed again. I looked up and saw it, sitting on the fence and staring at me, cawing over and over. I spat at it, and it flew off.

"Stupid bird, stupid fence, stupid bush" I muttered mutinously as I jumped in Rusty's garden. Smudge ran over and looked at my scratched pelt, still covered with thorns, in concern. He said "What happened?" What happened? What... WHAT HAPPENED? I was covered in thorns and cursing. What did he think had happened? That I had walked up to a bush and said "I am bored and looking for some pain. Would you please kindly glomp me into you and scratch me until I bleed half to death?" Instead of saying this, I looked at him sarcastically and said "Got into an argument with a bird, and it brought a friend". He didn't see the sarcasm and replied, still concerned "Who was the friend" I was really getting annoyed now. "A bush" I replied. He still missed the barbed tone in my voice and said "Who won?" "The bush did, you blind prat!" I spat angrily.

He raised the spot on a cat's face where an eyebrow should be, but said nothing. I turned to the house in front of us, which was silent. "So, where is Rusty?" I asked as though nothing had happened. "Eating again" replied Smudge, eyeing me as though I might bite. I sat down and started to clean myself up. The thorns kept snagging on my fur and pulling tufts of it out. Honestly, this is worse than mosquito bites, I thought angrily as I pulled one of the last ones out. Suddenly, the cat flap jerked and my head shot up, still trying to remove the final thorn, and in the process yanking it out of my skin. Instead of looking at Rusty, my eyes watered up and I spun on the spot yelling "Owwwww, good god, that hurts!"

I heard pawsteps and a nearby voice said "Smudge, who got Jason's tail in a knot?" How would a cat even know what a knot is? I blinked and turned to face Rusty. He was exactly as the books described him. Small, ginger fur and green eyes. I nodded at him and muttered "Had an argument with a bush, don't ask" He nodded and said to Smudge, "Hey, I was wondering if you and Jason wanted to come into the forest with me. I'm going to go explore it!" Smudge recoiled, looking shocked and horrified. "No Rusty, you won't catch me going in there. I heard from Henry that wild cats who eat bones live in there!" "Yeah, but Henry is lazy and can't even catch a blackbird!" me and Rusty said at the same time. We both paused and looked at each other. I knew re-reading the books was a good idea. Now I know everything he says.

I had made up my mind. "Come on Smudge, it'll be fun! Imagine, if there aren't wildcats, we can brag that we visited the forest to all the she-cats!" I seemed to have changed his mind, for he looked at the trees and a slightly predatory look appeared on his face. "Well... I suppose... Wouldn't hurt... Fine! Fine! I'll come into the forest with you two!" I grinned at him and Rusty, who looked shocked and impressed. I knew why. In the books, he couldn't convince Smudge to come and didn't expect to. But I had and now I had already changed something. As long as I'm aware of what could happen, I could change what I wanted. First test: Success!

We padded over to the fence and in one easy bound; all three of us were up. I knew what would happen when we went in there, but didn't say anything. Best not to stretch the limit of my powers too far. I literally had the power of the stars at my paws. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing eat your hearts out! We walked over to the trees and sat down in front of them, staring at them. I already knew what would happen. Rusty finds a mouse, is attacked by Grewpaw, they fight and are seen by Bluestar, cue invitation to ThunderClan. So we need to hunt for a while. Apparently Rusty was thinking the same. Just as I said "We need to catch something to impress others," he said "Let's try and catch something to show off". We looked at each other. I knew I had to keep the pretence up so I said "Dude, that is seriously creepy!" He nodded and the three of us headed into the forest.

It was actually rather fun. For some reason, I felt in my element here in the forest. I kept doing this weird thing though, where I knew where the others where without seeing them, like I could sense cats close-by. I had always used that power in my imagination or in my FanFictions, but I seemed to have dragged it into Warriors with me. The thought was strange, but comforting, to know that something from my old life stayed with me. We were still hunting in the woods when I sensed Rusty tense up nearby. He had found the mouse. I crept forwards silently (apparently I was stealthier in the forest then I was in the cluttered, fenced off, THORN BUSHY twoleg garden.)

I knew that this was it. This was the moment that we would be attacked. As Rusty stalked the mouse, I sensed someone moving nearby. I couldn't recognize him, but I knew it would be Greypaw. When I can recognize their scents, then my gift will be really useful, I thought. Rusty was creeping towards the mouse. He was almost there. But he jumped too late and the alerted mouse instantly scurried off just out of reach of Rusty's paws. He slashed at the air but missed. Suddenly, a grey blur shot out of the undergrowth with a screech. Rusty spun around, but he was too late, and the grey blur barrelled into him and knocked him clean off his feet, darn, paws, I mean paws. Stupid cats and their stupid terminology.

Before I could join in the fight, I suddenly realized that someone else was right behind me. Before I could turn around, my face was being slammed into the ground. White spots burst in front of my eyes and I felt myself being spun around to face my attacker. "Do-don't move or-or I will k-k-kill you" a nervous voice said somewhere above me. Slowly, my vision returned and I could make out a small black cat trembling as he tried to hold me down. My brain was working fast. This never happened in the book. So what, am I bending reality by being here or something? Somehow making things that happened to Rusty happen to both of us. The cat above me looking around as a screech was heard from the next clearing brought me back into reality, if it actually was, but by now I had given up on the whole "It is (activate sing-song voice) All a dreeaaaaaaaam!" scenario.

"You have got to be joking" I said "So, Rusty gets Greypaw, and I get RAVENPAW!" Ravenpaw let out a little squeak and, surprisingly let me go. I jumped up and he, realising his mistake, ran forwards. "STOP!" he yelled "You are my pris-prisoner!" I let out a hiss of frustration. "Look kid," I said, trying to stay calm, "my friend is being attacked over there and I intend to help him so BACK OFF!" I finished by yelling and Ravenpaw squeaked again. I turned and started to run over to Rusty, who was wrestling with Greypaw while Smudge tried to help.

WHAM!

Without warning, I once again fell forward into the dust. "Flipping RAVENPAW!" I bellowed turning around and lashing out, catching the little cat across the muzzle. He yelled in shock, fell back, and then dived again. As he did, something inside of me broke free, roaring in happiness. I realised that I had woken the Warrior inside of me. THIS was where I was meant to be. As Ravenpaw dived, I dropped to the ground, rolled under him and kicked out. He flew up into the air and landed in a heap. As I ran over, his eyes flicked open and he spun around, catching me across the side and flinging me away.

CRUNCH!

Pain! I landed heavily and struggled to get up. That was definitely a sneaky cat. Ravenpaw was bounding forward, blood dripping from his muzzle, snarling, fear apparently forgotten as he came to finish me off. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I looked over his shoulder and grinned, as though someone was there. Ravenpaw, who had raised his paw for the final blow, paused, eyes confused and turned around. Instantly, using the last of my fading strength, I reared up, grabbed up by the scruff and slammed him into the ground ONCE! TWICE! THREE TIMES! Ravenpaw crumpled and I fell back, panting hard. Who knew being a warrior was this difficult. My leg was killing me. I think I landed heavily on it and twisted something.

I looked over and saw Rusty trying to pry a snarling Greypaw off of Smudge, who was pinned beneath the weight of the grey apprentice. Limping, I tried to head over, lots of swear words once again being spat out, along with a trickle of blood. As I reached them, Rusty managed to pry Greypaw off of Smudge and slash him across the jaw. Greypaw fell back, bleeding, then unexpectedly reared up and caught Rusty across the chest with two claws. "No!" I snarled and leaped forwards, catching Greypaw unawares and dragging him into the dust. We rolled about until he bit down, hard, on my injured leg. Hissing, I lost my grip and found my head forced down and his muzzle inches from my neck. Then, certain I was about to die, I felt him fly off of me. Startled, I looked up. Smudge had yanked Greypaw back and thrown him bodily into a tree! I saw Ravenpaw beginning to stir and Greypaw was instantly back on his feet, face contorted, ready for round two. But then, just as I thought about how doomed we were,

"ENOUGH!"

The voice rang out across the clearing. Instantly, we all stopped and turned around. A large, but graceful silvery-blue furred she cat with a darker shade of blue for eyes was walking out from the bushes, accompanied by a yellow furred cat with a large furry mane. I instantly knew who these cats were. Bluestar and Lionheart, the leader and future deputy of ThunderClan. But Rusty and Smudge looked terrified, thinking that these cats were reinforcements to Greypaw and Ravenpaw. Lionheart walked over to Ravenpaw and nudged the shaking cat back onto his feet. He looked a real mess. A bleeding claw mark ran from his ear down along his muzzle and covered in dust. His face and front was ruffled up and one of his eyes was swollen. I supposed I didn't look much better, but I was still satisfied to see the damage I had caused.

Rusty had a scratched ear and chest, both were bleeding heavily and Smudge had a nasty cut along his side. Greypaw was holding a paw to his nose and bleeding from a cut on the back of his neck. We were all badly messed up from the fight, but, judging from the looks on Rusty and Greypaw's faces and the feeling in my chest, we had enjoyed it greatly. Except for the pain, of course. That was just irritating, and it REALLY hurt. I think my leg is broken and that wouldn't be good. I hope it's just dislocated. Not to mention the blood dripping from my side and leg. Bluestar walked over to us and studied each of us as though she found us all highly interesting.

"I am Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan" she began, but was interrupted by Smudge "What's ThunderClan?" Bluestar sighed and said "It is a group of cats who live in this forest. There are four and I am the leader of Thunderclan. This is Ravenpaw and this is Greypaw, both of whom are apprentices in Thunderclan." Greypaw, surprisingly, nodded at us in a respectful manner and Ravenpaw looked at the ground and shifted his feet. Bluestar turned to the two apprentices and said "Greypaw, you did well attacking an intruder in your territory and Ravenpaw, you showed great strategy by attacking another one who lay in the shadows." Greypaw and Ravenpaw beamed at the praise and Lionheart blinked warmly at them.

Bluestar looked at us all and after a long moment, said "You all fight very well for twoleg pets. You," she pointed at Smudge with her tail. "You were scared at first, but helped your friends when they were in danger. That shows loyalty, which is commendable." Smudge looked shocked, but pleased as she praised him. She turned to Rusty, who looked at her, head cocked with interest. "You fought very well and kept going no matter what. Persistence is a good quality to have, especially when used right." Rusty tilted her head as he thought about her words. Greypaw blinked encouragingly at him, but Lionheart was now looking at Bluestar and a frown had appeared on his face. Bluestar now turned to me, and I looked at her, thinking all about the books and what a great character she had been.

"You are unusual, as you showed great skill while fighting. You sustained injury, but carried on until you had defeated one cat, and went to help your friends. You are very unusual." Bluestar looked at us all and I felt a beacon of hope light up in my chest. I was unusual? That was cool, I thought, but why did sustaining injury and carrying on make me unusual? Bluestar was speaking again, and I snapped my attention back to her. I knew what she would say, but I wanted to look like I was paying attention. God, this was harder then it looked. "We have been watching you all" Bluestar was saying, gesturing to herself and Lionheart. "I have been wondering how you would all perform out here, beyond Twolegplace. We frequently patrol this border and I often seen two of you staring into the forest." She gestured to me and Rusty. We looked at each other, surprised. "And now, at last," Bluestar continued, "You have dared to place your paws here. You seem to have natural hunting ability and there is no doubt that some of you are very strong fighters" her eyes flickered over at me, than looked away. "There is definitely talent there. You would have caught that mouse, but you hesitated," she mewed to Rusty, who looked shocked.

"R-really?" he stammered. Lionheart evidently did not like where this conversation was going. He said, respectfully, but firmly, "Bluestar, these are kittypets and they were inside of our border. They should be sent back home to their twolegs. My fur instinctively brushed up and I said with a voice full of anger but quite steady "No way!" "Yeah!" said Rusty while Smudge nodded firmly. "We came not knowing about your clan and now we know, you think we will just LEAVE!" I said incredulously, squirming with guilt as I realised the lie at the beginning of that sentence. Rusty, however, decided that he wanted to push the matter. "We only came here to hunt a few mice though; surely there are enough to go round?" He said firmly.

Wincing as I saw Bluestar's fur bristle, I remembered the reaction from the books. "Bad idea dude!" I muttered to him as he realised his mistake. Bluestar, eyes blazing with anger, spat "There is never enough to go around. If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that." This annoyed me. I thought that Bluestar was being highly unfair by saying that we were all overfed and didn't know, because I did know. "With all due respect, Bluestar," I began, "But that is a highly unfair accusation. Of course we would not know about the lack of food, because we are kittypets. We don't live in the damn forest! But saying that we are overfed and pampered is extreme. Did we look fat or slow in that battle? I didn't hear you saying that just now! And we can't help being kittypets, just like dogs can't help being complete thicko's. Nobody chooses where they are born or what they are born as! So blaming our lack of knowledge on being kittypets is just wrong! I am sorry, but it is wrong!"

Bluestar was silent as she studied me for a while. I didn't blink or look away, staring back fiercely, but I could see the others in the corner of my eye. Rusty and Smudge were wide eyed, as was Greypaw, who seemed shocked that someone would talk to his leader like that. Lionheart was looking shocked, but he was smiling and trying to contain his amusement. Ravenpaw had looked up and was watching me with his head tilted to one side, eyes wide, but his expression giving nothing away.

Finally, Bluestar looked away and looked at Lionheart, who started laughing. "He does- he does have a point Bl-Bluestar" he managed, speaking through his laughter. Bluestar looked back at me and her gaze was highly interested. "You ARE a very unusual kittypet Jason" she said. I expect she knew my name from when she was watching us. The others let out sighs of relief and turned to me with looks that clearly said "Pushing your luck much?" Bluestar signalled to Lionheart and they headed over to another part of the clearing. Greypaw headed over to speak with Smudge and Rusty, while Ravenpaw tentatively walked over to me. "I can't believe that you actually stood up to Bluestar like that! And you actually showed her that she was wrong! I have never seen anyone do that! How did you get the confidence to do that?" he asked admiringly. I know the future so I aint worried about getting a telling off, I thought but saying that wasn't smart so I replied "If you believe about something enough then you have to stand up for it, no matter what that means. By the way, no hard feelings?" I held out my tail and he touched it with his. "No hard feelings," he repeated, smiling. "You really put me through a hard time there; those were some pretty advanced moves." I tried hard not to faint. I had RAVENPAW from WARRIORS telling me I had used advanced moves on him.

"Well, you know... I learn quickly and improvise a lot." I realised that I was stammering. This was embarrassing. Ravenpaw smiled. "You could some of our warriors a thing or two. Just one thing: At the start of the fight, you said my name. I don't think we've ever met before, so how do you know me?" This was a difficult question and I was struggling to answer it. I had yelled his name in shock. Stupid me. I was trying to think of a suitable response when Bluestar and Lionheart walked over, clearly finished discussing their...discussable matters. Bluestar smiled at us all and said "You seem to all be curious about clan life. Why don't you join us and find out about it for yourself?" This was it. The moment had arrived. We had been asked to join Thunderclan. Rusty stared and Smudge couldn't speak. Finally, Rusty said, "We c-could join your c-clan?" Bluestar nodded.

Greypaw said loudly "But they're kittypets! Kittypets cannot be warriors!" Bluestar simply said "I believe Jason has already spoken on this matter and I agree. Kittypets cannot help their origin. So," she said, now addressing us again. "What do you say?" Before we could respond, Lionheart added "Bluestar is not offering you an entire life, only training. You could fail your training, or choose to return to your kittypet lives. It is a hard life and many warriors die well before their time. This offer is not made lightly. Once you join, you become one of Thunderclan. You must either live and respect our ways, or return to Twolegplace and never return. You cannot live with a paw in both worlds." A cool breeze ran through the clearing and ruffled the fur of every cat there. I shivered, not with cold, but with excitement. If my friends could see me now! But, as I tried to remember their names, I realised I had forgotten all of them. I had truly left my old life behind!

Bluestar looked at each of us and said "I would understand if you did not want to join us. Many cats would prefer to have their food and shelter provided for them. I wouldn't blame you for considering staying behind. All of you are still Toms at the moment though." Rusty cocked his head and Smudge opened his mouth to say something. "She means we haven't been to the vet yet" I interrupted. Hey, when you're in front of the clan leader, having lots of knowledge can be useful. Bluestar looked surprised, but nodded "That is the kittypet term for the Cutter, I presume?" she queried. I nodded. Smudge nodded and said to Rusty "Like Henry!" Rusty opened his mouth in an "Oh!" and looked back at Bluestar, who continued.

"The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth. In leaf-bare, the toughest season, nights in the forest are dark and cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You have already proved you have one, do you have the other? You will be expected to give your life for the Clan if necessary and there are many mouths to feed. The cost is great, but the rewards that come with them are greater. You will remain Toms. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will become real cats. The strength and fellowship of the clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

We were all staring attentively at Bluestar, even the apprentices and Lionheart were listening carefully. I couldn't understand why anyone would refuse. This was the offer of a lifetime. Well, so was being sucked into Warriors, but that choice was made for me. Though I would have said yes, no doubt. Lionheart cut across my thoughts with his deep voice and trust me, not many things can cut across my thoughts. I like to think; you might be able to tell, I don't know how obvious it is. "Come Bluestar," he mewed, "Let's not waste any more time here. Me must go back to camp and meet up with the dawn patrol. Tigerclaw is expecting us." "WAIT!" Rusty yowled in panic. We all turned to him. "Can we have some time to think about your offer?"

"WHAT!" I and Smudge shouted. I looked over at him. There was a fire in his eyes that I would never have thought could be there after reading the books. Mind you, they were characters on a page then. Here, they are real people, with emotions and thoughts. "There's nothing to think about for me! Count me in!" I said firmly to Bluestar. Ravenpaw grinned at me and Lionheart smiled. Smudge looked over at Bluestar and said "I will join as well!" Rusty was looking scared, so I said to Bluestar, "I will come with you, but I shall stay with Rusty until he has made his decision. We stick together!" "I second that!" agreed Smudge. "Thanks Guys!" said Rusty, weakly.

Bluestar nodded "Very well. Lionheart will meet you here tomorrow at Sunhigh. You can meet him there with your answer!" Bluestar murmured a low signal and all four cats vanished into the undergrowth, Greypaw's and Ravenpaw's tails waving as they left. Rusty collapsed. We ran straight over to him, me with some difficulty (my leg was better than it was, but still hurt. I think it was dislocated because it felt weird) and helped him back up. We sat there, just the three of us, for a long time, staring up at the sky. Rusty was the first one to speak. He managed another "Thanks guys" and we mumbled some "That's ok, you're our friend!" Finally, as the sun began to set, Smudge said "Ok, I've got to say it now, just what the hell have we been invited into, and accepted joining?" He looked over at us both and we stared back. A new chapter of our lives was beginning and I said the only thing I could:

"The best time of our lives!"

**And weeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrre done! Blimey, that was a long one. Over five thousand words there. You should be pleased, this chapter is massive. Hopefully each chapter will be this long! Just to say, I set out to do ten A4 pages for each chapter. Last time wasn't so good, only six and two-thirds. But this time Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to say that I have presented to you a whopping twelve and a fifth A4 pages! Have a round of applause! And I have shown myself more, added more humour, though this chapter was more drama and action. I wrote my first battle scene in any of my FanFics and I'm wondering what you think of it. Tell me in a review along with your thoughts on the whole thing and ideas. I have also made Smudge join because I felt that I could use his character more and he is a good character to have in a FanFic. Do you like him or not? Let me know! I tried to keep each character's personality similar to the personality that they have in the books themselves so as to make it more realistic. Was I successful? Let me know!**

**Beta-ed by Cinderpelt11, who has written a new story, go check it out.**

**Next chapter should be out tomorrow. No scratch that, next chapter WILL be out tomorrow and it will be around the same length.**

**This took 6 hours to write so please Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Last thing: I'm starting a "Review Questions" where you answer questions in reviews. These are opinion questions.**

**Question One: What was Ravenpaw thinking and feeling as I stood up to Bluestar?**

**Question Two: What excuse could I have given Ravenpaw to explain how I knew his name?**

**Read and Review!**

**See Ya Tomorrow,**

**BrambleStar14**


	4. Chapter Three: Arrival

**And I am back once again, with yet another chapter to this story that you all seem to like! We have reached seven reviews! That's almost two a chapter! Thanks guys, means a lot to get these so keep em coming! This is now without a doubt my main project so this is what I shall be working on mainly so if you like this story, watch this space. Let's see if we can get to ten reviews this time! So, I thought long and hard about what this chapter will contain and I have reached a decision. I have decided to use the start of this chapter as more of a filler chapter, sorry folks. This will be about Jason and the gangs last day as kittypets, if Rusty joins, that is! However, towards the end we will arrive at the camp. You should feel really lucky!**

**So, not much has changed. I got responses from several people about my review questions, so I will put in my personal opinion on what the answers were. These are only my opinion, so they may be wrong, in an author overlord kind of wrong. Does that even make sense?**

**Question One: What was Ravenpaw thinking and feeling as I stood up to Bluestar?**

**Answer: In my personal opinion, he was feeling inspired by me standing up to someone and thinking about standing up to Tigerclaw.**

**Question Two: What could I have said to Ravenpaw to explain how I knew his name?**

**Answer Two: I agree with Warriors 4Eva, I could have said I heard them hunting.**

**Advised Author of The Chapter: Go check out Bluefire Eternal's story, Warriors, A Twist In Time! It is very good and is about, well a twist in time!**

**Well, enjoy the two chapters folks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say a stupid line about how I don't own Warriors, which I don't. Oh DAMN IT!**

The Changed Prophecy

Chapter Three: Arrival

The sun was high in the sky before any of us moved again. We were all just sat there, the three of us, staring at the sky, the trees or at each other as we struggled to take in what had happened. Well, the other two struggled, I was thinking about what would happen now. By joining Thunderclan, and by getting Smudge to join, I had already changed the future. What else could be changed? I was already friends with Ravenpaw and was on friendly terms with Greypaw, so I had about the same level of respect as Rusty does when he joins. Well, that's something at least. Oh, I hope I get to fight Longtail. Please let me fight Longtail.

He was one of those wimpy "Oh, I can't make up my mind, good side or dark side?" cats that always found a new way to annoy me every other chapter. For the 416th time since I came here (at least I thought that was what it was) I felt a rush of gratitude to whoever decided to bring me here. I wondered who my mentor would be. Tigerclaw couldn't cause he had Ravenpaw. Lionheart had Greypaw and Darkstripe got Dustpaw. Whitestorm got Sandpaw so that left who? Bluestar and, I shuddered, Longtail. No, hang on; Longtail mentored Swiftpaw not long from now. I winced as I remembered Swiftpaw's violent death at the paws of those dogs. Another thing on my list to change. He would not die like he did in the books; I will make sure of that. So that left Bluestar. No hang on; she mentors Rusty. Good god, who the hell is gonna mentor me and Smudge?

Finally, Smudge got up and I did the same. Rusty sighed and got up with us. I still wasn't even sure if he was going to join us in the clan or not. "Well," I decided, "let's not spend our last day as kittypets moping around wondering if we were right. We've made our choice, well expect for you Rusty. Let's go and play in our gardens one last time!" Rusty nodded, looking a bit sick. Either that or I saw his green eyes and thought his whole face was green. Smudge said excitedly "We can go and visit Henry and tell him we saw the forest cats!" "That's a good idea," I mewed confidently. "We can ask him if he really went there!"

Rusty nodded again and we headed back to Twolegplace. We headed along the fences and into the garden at the end, which I knew contained Henry. He was golden-brown and very fat. As we walked over to him, he suddenly woke up from the dream he was having. "Oh darn you young-un's," he started crossly; "I was having this great dream about this enormous bird and I was about to catch it when you lot woke me up!" Privately, as I looked at his belly, I thought that that dream bird would be the only bird he ever caught. Smudge walked forward and said loudly "Henry, we went into the forest!"

Henry looked shocked and shuffled closer. "Now you listen here young-un and listen carefully. Do not go back in there. It is full of wild cats that eat bones and probably other cats like you three!" I sighed and walked forwards saying "Henry, there are cats living in there, but-" "I know there are Young-un. I've met 'em. There were two of 'em, one silvery-blue and the other one white. They hissed at me and told me they ate bones! You can't go back there! They might catch ya and eat ya." I tried to contain my annoyance and went on "Yes, there are cats there and we fought them. But they don't eat bones. They probably made that up to scare you!"

"Yeah Henry! We were invited to join them!" said Smudge enthusiastically. Rusty nodded and said "Yeah..." I frowned at him and looked back at Henry, who was looking impressed and shocked. "Well, looks like you young-un's have had more luck in that there forest then I did! I'll miss having you three around, but I'm sure that your twolegs will get other young-uns who I can talk to!" "Yeah... bye Henry!" said Smudge rather sadly. Rusty nodded and looked at the ground. Henry looked over at me and said "You look after them now Jason. They need someone to make sure they don't get up to nonsense! Can you do that for me?" I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat. For some reason I was actually sad about leaving the old cat behind. "Yeah... see ya around Henry!" I said and Henry nodded. "Now that that soppiness is over, LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M HAVING A NAP!"

Smudge chuckled and Rusty muttered "same old Henry!" We left the old cat to sleep and went back to my garden. At this point we decided to fight like warriors. In the end I managed to pin Rusty to the roof of the shed after a vicious fight that left Smudge knocked out by a spinning kick from Rusty. We carried on like this for most of the afternoon until the sun started to set. Then Rusty mentioned how he wanted to say goodbye to his sister, Princess. For some reason Smudge looked pleased about this, though I didn't know why. As they headed off, I went with them, but took a detour down an alleyway father in Twolegplace. I was halfway down the alley when a voice at the end of it said "Bad move kittypet!"

Three alley cats walked out, trying their hardest to look menacing. I didn't stop and just kept walking towards them. Just my luck to run into a group of alley cats the second I leave the others. I said "Gentlecats please, let's not make a scene! I'm coming through, and you don't want to be in pain. So just let me through and no one gets hurt." The lead cat didn't stop coming. He said "I think that was a threat. And we don't take too kindly to threats around here!" I sighed, now resigned to the fact that I would have to fight these cats. As one of them circled around, I casually reached out slashed him across the nose, but then ducking out of his sight so all he saw was another one of the cats. "Ouch, Smokey, what the hell!" he roared and dived on his friend.

The lead cat looked at the writhing mess that was until recently two hostile bodyguards and looked back at me as I walked towards him. "NO! STOP!" he yelled, running forwards, but I stuck my paw out and tipped up forwards. As he fell my other paw flew up and connected with his face. He flew over and hit a metal bin nearby. As I walked out of the other end of the alley he yelled "You shouldn't have done that Kittypet! We'll find ya. We aren't alone. We will find you! You've made enemies with one of us and that means you're enemies with all of us! BloodClan will kill you! You hear me?"

I stopped and looked around at the three cats. They were part of BloodClan. So, on my final day as a kittypet, I make enemies with Bloodclan? That was just fantastic. That's like if, as Rusty left, he punched Tigerclaw in the nose! It was just stupid and provided him with an enemy. Oh well, I would have had t fight them anyway. Unless, I make sure that they never come to the forest! That could be arranged.

Smudge and Rusty looked up as I arrived. Smudge said "What kept ya?" and I simply replied "Alley cats. Lovely fellows just wanted a chat" Rusty looked at me and then looked back at Princess, who was sat on the windowsill of the house in front of us. She was pretty, I noted, then shook my head. Can't fall for any she-cat I see. I can't fall for any she-cat at all, I decided, for they might interfere with the mission. That doesn't mean I can't act awesome though! Princess said "So Jason, you're going to be a wild cat as well?" I smiled and replied "Well, you know, those wild cats just couldn't wait to ask me to join them!" Princess grinned and I saw Smudge give me a look that said quite plainly "Damn you!"

I and Smudge left soon after to let Rusty say his own goodbye to Princess. He instantly turned to me and said "Ok, what the hell was that!" I replied, "What was what?" "You know what! Acting all heroic and awesome!" I realised why he was annoyed. He liked Princess! "Dude, you realise that when we join the clan, we can't meet with her?" He sighed and said "Yeah, I know... I suppose there'll be other she-cats at the clan?" I replied, "Of course there will. How else will the clan continue to grow?" He nodded and soon enough Rusty joined us. He was looking sad, but determined. The sun had set by now, so Rusty and Smudge went off to catch some sleep before Lionheart came. I couldn't sleep however, so I just sat on the fence and stared out at the forest, thinking about what would happen in the morning.

10:00: Staring at the forest, thinking about the she-cats like Smudge

12:00: Midnight, looking at the sky thinking about Starclan and the clan

2:00: Thinking about the cats who would die and how I could save them.

4:00: Falling asleep on the fence and falling into that damn thorn bush again. Not a nice way to be woken up!

6:00: Lights turning on in the house. The twolegs are waking up. I get breakfast, which is nice.

8:00 Smudge turns up along with a very scared looking Rusty. We all look at each other, then at the rising sun. "Well," I mew "This is it! Let's go!" Together, we headed into the forest. The three of us walked to the clearing where we fought the apprentices and waited there. After a while the branches rustled at the other end and Lionheart emerged. "Hello you three," he began. "Have you decided on our offer?" I nodded and so did Smudge. We looked at Rusty and he looked at us, before he turned to Lionheart and nodded. Lionheart smiled and said "Excellent. We have come to take you to the camp"

Smudge looked confused and said "We?" I realised what was coming and said "There is another cat here. He smells similar to you, so he must be from Thunderclan as well. He doesn't smell like Ravenpaw, Greypaw or Bluestar, so this is someone we haven't met" Sure enough, the bushes rustled and Whitestorm stepped out, looking exactly like the books described him. Lionheart smiled at me and said "Well done Jason. This is Whitestorm, one of the clan's most senior warriors" Whitestorm looked at us all and said to Lionheart "They all will be valuable assets. Jason has a good nose. Well done for scenting me." I felt pleased with the respect he showed me and the way he dipped his head. He seemed like a nice cat. Lionheart nodded to Whitestorm and said cryptically to us "Keep up!"

We found out what he meant a second later. Lionheart and Whitestorm unexpectedly started running off and surprised, we hurried after them, struggling to keep up with the experienced warriors. Their paces barely slowed as they jumped over fallen logs and roots, but we were all smaller and had to leap over them, losing speed. Whitestorm and Lionheart made no allowances as they ran and we were all panting hard before long. We passed through fragrant pine trees and had to jump across deep gullies churned up by twoleg machines. One gully was too wide to jump and the warriors waded through easily and without hesitation. Rusty had never put a paw in water but was determined to follow the warriors so he waded in. By the time he had reached the other side, Smudge and I had already dried ourselves off.

At last, Lionheart and Whitestorm stopped. I was running so fast that I tried to stop and ended up tripping over a root. In midair I spun around and landed in front of the warriors, hoping they thought I just did some sort of stylish spin. They stepped up onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine. Lionheart said "We are very close to the camp now. Use your senses and you will find it" Rusty and Smudge looked around wildly, trying to locate the mysterious camp, but I knew roughly where it was. Pricking my ears, I ran forward, jumping nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, where I saw a thick patch of gorse.

"Here," I said. "I can scent lots of cats, but I do not recognise their scents yet" Lionheart looked impressed and Whitestorm said "Soon, you will know their scents. And with that, he ran into the gorse. Quickly, remembering what was to come, I deliberately caught my black collar on the gorse and tugged. It came clean off and I quickly buried it and breathed a sigh of relief. I followed Lionheart in, Rusty and Smudge behind me and got rather annoyed by the prickly gorse, which kept tugging at my fur. Soon however, the gorse became a tunnel, with hard earth beneath me and a strong scent surrounding it. I saw sunlight ahead and burst through the tunnel and into Thunderclan camp. A large clearing with hard earth at the centre and dappled with sunlight, the camp had clearly been here for a long time.

I looked around, determined to catch a detail out, or to see if it was all here. Cats were everywhere, alone or in groups, sharing food or purring as they groomed another. Some were talking and others emerged from nook and crannies across the clearing. Lionheart explained "Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues" I tuned out of the conversation as Whitestorm explained to a confused Rusty and Smudge just what exactly sharing tongues was. The cats had obviously smelled their foreign scent, for they began to look over at them. Rusty looked rather shy, while Smudge stared around wildly. I simply looked back at the cats and smiled when I saw Ravenpaw and Greypaw waving their tails.

I paid even more attention to the camp, covered in fallen trees and thick grass, a tree stump in one corner. Ferns and gorse created a thick barrier around the whole thing, cutting it off from the forest. Lionheart gestured to the tangle of brambles and started to explain about how it was the nursery and how queens looked after their kits. I knew it already, so I nodded in key places but otherwise tuned out. I could hear the mewling from the nursery already. If a human found this place, it wouldn't be good. A tabby queen with black markings emerged from the nursery and shared a friendly lick with a ginger she-cat. I tried to remember their names, but I was cut off by Lionheart explaining all about how queens share the care of kits. God, this was boring. Get on with it already!

"Here comes Bluestar" I noted, at the same time as Whitestorm. He glanced over at me and I grinned, shrugging. I was pleased to recognise her scent because I was getting used to these new senses, as well as sensing where nearby cats were, that was confusing as well. "They all came!" Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors. "We said we would!" I muttered and Rusty tried not to laugh. "What do you think of them?" Bluestar asked Whitestorm. "They are all able for kittypets and Jason could smell the camp from the top of the ravine. They all seem level-headed, smart and capable of becoming warriors" he replied evenly. "So, do we all agree?" Bluestar asked and both the warriors nodded. "Then I shall announce it to the clan!" she decided.

"Here we go," I muttered ominously to the others. "What?" Smudge asked. "Well, I don't think some of the cats are going to like this, do you?" I asked and he looked worried. Bluestar summoned the clan in the whole "Let all cats old enough gather beneath me and tremble before my might so I can tell you all gossip" kind of way and all of the cats came over and sat down. When all of the cats were still, Bluestar said loudly, "Thunderclan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in outsiders to train as warriors. I heard indignant mutters among the cats and let my claws slide out. Let them try and stop me! Bluestar shut them all up by yowling which, while effective, wasn't how I would have done it. "I have found three cats who are willing to become apprentices of Thunderclan"

And, right on cue, Longtail yelled "LUCKY to become apprentices!" God, he was annoying with his pale tabby fur to his, well, to his long...tail. I glared at him and he glared back, looking rather annoying. Bluestar silenced him with a flick of her tail and said "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met these young cats and they agree with me that we should train them with the other apprentices. Rusty looked at Lionheart, then back at Bluestar. There was complete silence for a moment and then a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose up.

"Where do they come from?" "Which clan do they belong to?" "What strange scent they carry! That's not the scent of any clan that I know!" And then Longtail spoke up again just like in the books. Except this time he was backed up by Mousefur and Darkstripe. "Look at their collars, their kittypets! Well, two of them do! The other looks like a rouge!" I looked over at him and yelled "Have you got a problem with kittypets and rouges?" He sneered and replied "Only when they're useless losers who think they can be clan ca-" the rest of his sentence was drowned out as I dived at him. He let out a screech as I bit him, hard on the ear and slashed his muzzle. I was distantly aware of Mousefur and Darkstripe being tackled by Rusty and Smudge, but I was flipped over by Longtail, who raised his paw. "You smell like them...Kittypet!" he sneered as he gloated. "Bad move buddy!" I said and grabbed the back of his neck. Then, without thinking, I brought my head up, hard! It smashed into his face and he howled. I reared up, claws stuck in his neck as I slammed him down.

"That felt good!" I said out loud as Longtail struggled under me, moaning about his nose. Mousefur was being forced back by Smudge, who was spitting and repeatedly slicing in front of him, while Rusty had managed to tear Darkstripe's ear but had lost his collar. "Does anyone else have an issue with kittypets?" I exclaimed loudly. The clan cats were watching us with wide eyes and Bluestar had jumped down from the highrock. Bluestar picked up Rusty's broken collar and proclaimed to the clan: "One of the newcomers has lost his collar in a battle for his honour. Starclan has spoken. These newcomers are free to join Thunderclan as apprentices!" I looked at Bluestar and climbed off of Longtail. I nodded my acceptance of her words and stepped forwards, along with Rusty and Smudge. No jeers or insults were thrown at us this time. Bluestar walked towards us and said, in a ringing voice:

"Let their apprentice ceremony begin now!"

**Oooooh, a cliffie! Well guys, that was chapter four of The Changed Prophecy, called Arrival. What did you think of the kittypet haters and the way that I dispatched Longtail? Nine A4 pages guys, so not bad. Hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will be out tomorrow and will be about how the clan reacts to us being there! Will any cats like Jason? Or will I annoy them all? Find out tomorrow!**

**Review Question: Who could our mentors be? List our names, next to our mentors in you reviews!**

**Until tomorrow,**

**BrambleStar14**


	5. Chapter Four: Mission Gone Wrong

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter of The Changed Prophecy for all of you. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter got and I hope you enjoy this one as much. But I must apologize first for the delay between these chapters, especially after a review said how quickly I updated. From now on, I have a schedule worked out. One chapter on Saturday, maybe one on Sunday, one on Monday, maybe a Tuesday one and a Friday one. That could mean that if I have enough time from homework, life and revising for upcoming GCSE's (Around 6) you could be reading 5 of these a week. Hope that makes you all happy. Thanks again for the reviews as they are what keeps me going, well those and the fact that I enjoy writing 'em. Also, I like the fact that more people took part in the review question and I was impressed with the recommended ideas, I may use some of them. If you have any questions or complaints, post them in the reviews, as I can use them to improve them. Even a bad review is a review and the fact that you post them shows you care and want me to improve, so I thank you all. This chapter is going to be a good chapter, as I change the timeline slightly and add in events and change characters around, like I did with Longtail receiving an injury instead of Mousefur in the prologue. This chapter was one of the easiest for me to write so far, as I am getting the hang of writing them now and the events of this chapter were fun to think up. I kept myself into it by listening to whatever music I felt like as I wrote it and overall, I am proud of it. Do you guys like Jason, by the way? Or is he annoying and slightly irritating? If you say yes to either of these questions, then I succeeded in his creation. He is a marmite character, and he IS NOT a Mary-Sue like Firestar. You can either like him or hate him. Smudge will be more of a cautious character and think things through, while Firestar will be similar to how he is in the books, except that I and Smudge are there! Well, I think that's about everything I had to say. Thanks to Cinderpelt11, who has once again beta'd this chapter and told me what she thinks. I owe my little sister a lot. Well, speak to you after you've read the chapter or if you are an author notes addict and deliberately ignore chapters just so you can read these sections!**

**Advised Author Of The Chapter: Guys, go check out my friend's story Cherub Stolen Goods, by ****James-Adams2907****. He is also a huge help by continually telling me to update. Jake, this one is for you!**

**BrambleStar14 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below characters except Jason. Because I didn't write the original series. This is obvious. Because I am not Erin Hunter. OR AM I! SMUG FACE!**

The Changed Prophecy

Chapter Four: Mission Gone Wrong

This was what I had been waiting for, as I stared at Bluestar, who was walking forwards. An apprentice ceremony, with Smudge and THE Firestar from the books that I had read hundreds of times! It was almost too good to be true! Longtail was sitting in the crowd of cats, but did not protest this time. I saw with a great deal of satisfaction that his left ear was ripped and torn, and that Darkstripe and Mousefur and similar wounds. Rather pleased with myself, I looked at Ravenpaw and grinned, who grinned back, but glanced next to him at a golden she-cat who was looking at him disapprovingly, as though she thought Ravenpaw was somehow interrupting the ceremony by smiling. Shaking my head slightly, I turned to look at my friends, both of whom were looking awed and proud at the same time. It was quite funny as I never imagined seeing those emotions on a cat's face. Bluestar halted directly in front of us. But just as she opened her mouth, I detected someone streaking towards the camp and spun around just in time to see...

A sandy blur shot into camp, looking terrified. It was unmistakably a younger Sandstorm! She stopped in the middle of the clearing, panting heavily. Finally, she managed to yell "Blue-Bluestar... We need help! Me, Dustpaw, Tigerclaw and Redtail were scouting out Sunningrocks and we were ambushed on our territory. Redtail sent me back to get help! Please, I don't know how they're doing!" Bluestar nodded instantly and said "Lionheart, Whitestorm, Ravenpaw, Rusty, Smudge and Jason come with me! The rest of you stay here! Whitestorm," she nodded to her nephew, who ran over "you are in charge while I am gone!" He nodded and Bluestar instantly headed off, the rest of us streaking after her. I found myself sprinting alongside Sandstorm, who looked at me in confusion. "Hang on, who are you?" she inquired, looking confused. I flashed a smile and said "I'm Jason and I'm your new clanmate! I was a kittypet, but as Longtail can tell you, I don't take kindly to insults! Is there a problem with that?" I said, smirking. She shook her head and carried on running, smiling slightly as she caught up with Ravenpaw.

Rusty caught up to me and said loudly "Who was that?" causing Sandstorm to look back and frown at him. "Sandstorm, she's another apprentice here," I muttered. Rusty looked shocked, "How do you know that?" he asked. "Because, you prat, I can actually talk to people!" Rusty rolled his eyes and turned back to the path. "Any idea what we're going to have to do guys?" asked Smudge as he ran up to us. Rusty looked uncertain but I cut in "Well, we're going to help someone in danger so that must mean we are fighting! Awesome!" Smudge gave me a disapproving look and turned to talk with Ravenpaw, who had run up to us as well. My thoughts turned to what was about to happen. So, the timeline was already slightly altered by Smudge and I being here, but this didn't happen in the books. Ravenpaw wasn't on the patrol or mission or whatever is happening because he was meeting us at camp.

If my timeline is correct, and my timeline is usually impeccable, then that must mean that this battle is where Tigerclaw shows his true colours and murders Redtail, setting off the entire books. So, this is where it will all begin. And Ravenpaw will stumble across it. Well then, I decided, I'll have to make sure I'm there too! Now, don't think too badly of me, I didn't make the decision to let it happen easily. But, sometimes you've got to sacrifice one life for the good of others! I think I got that from a video game... Anyway, the point is, without Tigerclaw's betrayal, none of the events of Into The Wild up until the events of The Last Hope can happen. I don't actually know about Sun Trail as that was part of the Dawn Of The Clans series and that hadn't been released yet, despite rumours it continued the OOTS set.

So, as we ran, I decided then that I had to stick with Ravenpaw, because that's how I'll reach Tigerclaw! Finally, after what was probably minutes but felt like second (adrenaline is wonderful, try it!) we finally halted. Bluestar held up a paw and the patrol stopped. I edged forward to get a closer look and Lionheart whispered to me "Look down there!" I looked down obediently and to be honest, I was a bit shocked. Chaos! Cats were rolling around, biting and hissing at each other, while others were jumping on each other and one Riverclan cat (I could scent the fish) was clutching his paw exclaiming "Ow! Ow! Ow!" until a battling pair knocked him clean into the river.

It looked like another Thunderclan patrol led by Runningwind had arrived, as Runningwind was there, fighting a large muscular Riverclan tom, a snarl on his face. I reached out with my weird sixth sense, and soon found who I was looking for. There, in the centre of the battle, was Redtail, exactly as the books described him. He was having a fight against two warriors, but seemed to be winning. Bluestar nodded at Whitestorm and he signalled with his tail for Ravenpaw and me to follow. This was good, as we could give him the slip easily. We ran along the side of the battle, hidden in the bushes, until we reached what looked like Dustpaw, now pinned down on three sides by several Riverclan cats.

"What's the matter Thunderclan? Has your little mission gone wrong?" asked one of them. Dustpaw hissed back, but I could see in his eyes that he was scared. Good thing I could read emotions well. Whitestorm looked over at me and Ravenpaw and mouthed the words "On three!" I hissed back, purely for amusements sake "On three, or three and then go?" Whitestorm face pawed, while Ravenpaw sniggered. I mouthed "sorry" over at Whitestorm, who looked like he would rather like to feed me to a badger. He held up a paw, and then swung it down. All three of us charged forwards and tackled the Riverclan cats, who clearly weren't expecting three Thunderclan cats to burst out on then. Funny that, I reflected, that I had already started to think of myself as a Thunderclan cat. Well, this obviously wasn't a dream, so why not live in the moments.

Whitestorm and his opponent rolled away, while Ravenpaw was locked in a struggle with his own challenger. "Three on one is a sign of cowardice," he managed to spit out before he too was engulfed in fur and claws. Meanwhile, I was facing an angry cat that was, despite being a warrior, the same height as me. What, can I say; I'm tall as a cat. If I could have winked at you, I would have done it. The Riverclan cat was confused at my sudden appearance, and the fact that he didn't recognise me.

"Who in Starclan's name are you?" he asked, before I managed to lift him up and smash him down with claws at his throat. I thought I'd have a little fun with him so I simply replied "I am the end of you if you don't go back to camp right now!" He simply sneered up at me and tried wriggling free, but I placed my unsheathed claws on his throat and pushed down slightly, causing him to gulp. "Look man, I could threaten you all day, but as it turns out, surprise surprise, I have better things to do with my time! Now, I'm going to give you five seconds to run before I gut you like you were going to do to my clanmate."

He looked up at me with both defiance and fear. "You wouldn't dare; you don't have the guts!" he spat out, gulping as he did so. I simply grinned, rather evilly and pressed down further, spots of blood beginning to appear.

"Five!"

"You wouldn't, let me go before I get myself free!"

"Four!"

His eyes widened slightly.

"Three! This could get nasty!"

I saw his claws unsheathe, but didn't react to it.

"Two!"

He hissed at me and slashed up, catching me on the shoulder. I hadn't been expecting that, and so it damn well hurt. But I managed to hold on and this time, anger took over.

"Annnnnd, that's one! That's a real shame!" I yelled. He drew his paw back, clearly going for another strike, but I raised the paw I had held him down with, and plunged it into his chest. His whole body went into spasms and I climbed off of him, kicking him down a slope and into Whitestorm's fight. Panting, I turned around and saw Dustpaw, standing there frozen, with a look of incredulity on his face. He tried to speak several times, words failing him each time. I stood there, watching him with amusement all over my face.

Finally he managed to splutter "But who're... What just... You just... WHAT?" I grinned at him, before blocking another Riverclan cat who tried to attack me. As he lunged, I ducked, tripped him and as he went down, brought my arm up to smash into his nose. Howling the other cat fell away and I turned back to Dustpaw, saying "Do you always manage to start casual conversations while your life is in danger?"

He tilted his head slightly and then, finally smiled. "I suppose I should be thanking you... I don't even know your name" He held out a paw and I took it, grinning. "Neither do I yet, ceremony got interrupted. But, for now, it's Jason!" And, releasing his paw, I ran off, back into the battle. One cat ran at me, and I am not ashamed to say, I managed to slide under him and kick up, sending him into Bluestar, who furiously began attacking him, furious for the attack upon her clanmates. Rusty ran over, his eyes alight with excitement. "It's working!" he yelled. "They're starting to back off!" And the Riverclan cats were indeed beginning to run.

I saw Whitestorm sprint forward, chasing two Riverclan cats away, while he snapped at their tails. I saw Lionheart knocking one of them into the river, while Smudge, backed into a corner by a laughing opponent, calculated his moves, before hooking his paw around the other cat's paw and bringing his face down, hard into the dirt. Rusty ran off back into the battle, yelling a war cry. I looked around grinning, but before I could move, I paid dearly for my moment's lapse of concentration. I forgot my ability, which was screaming that someone was coming up right behind me and before I could turn...

WHAM!

I was knocked to the ground by a massive shape, towering over me, claws raised and Reddish-Brown pelt streaked with blood, some of it his own. It was Oakheart, the deputy of Riverclan. But before he could strike, and before I could even raise a paw to defend myself, someone else intervened. Another massive shape had smashed him away from me and then I realised who it was. Standing over me, with massive shoulders and dark-brown tabby pelt bristling, amber eyes agleam, was none other than Tigerclaw!

He looked down at me, before vanishing off into the undergrowth, after Oakheart. I saw Ravenpaw following them and realised that this was it. The moment had arrived. I followed Ravenpaw into the undergrowth and as I silently followed, I saw him stop ahead. I crept up next to him and quickly out my paw over his mouth, muffling the cry that was ripped from it as he jumped about a mile.

"Ravenpaw, will you shut up!" I hissed under my breath, "We need to see this!" He slowly nodded and I released his head. He jerked his head into the small clearing ahead and I looked over. There was Redtail, having a furious fight with Stonefur, Bluestar's son who didn't even know it. As Redtail pinned down Stonefur, Oakheart barrelled into him. "GO!" he yelled to Stonefur who, after hesitating, ran off into the forest. Oakheart turned back to Redtail and spat "NO Thunderclan warrior will ever lay a paw on that cat!" before lunging at Redtail. The fight was short, but brutal. Oakheart ended up with a bitten ear and scratches all over, while Redtail ended up getting a slash to the face.

Finally, they ended up fighting next to the rocks and, slowly, but surely; the top rocks began to move until they finally fell with a smash! Right on top of Oakheart, who let out a screech of agony before his body stopped twitching. Redtail stepped back, panting, before he turned away and started to leave. And that's when Tigerclaw decided to make his move. As Redtail passed, Tigerclaw stepped out, causing Redtail to turn around.

"Tigerclaw, it's over, they've gone! Let's get back to camp!" said Redtail, grinning and so did Tigerclaw, but not in a good way. "What an excellent suggestion Redtail! Lead the way..." And as Redtail turned, Tigerclaw struck, diving for the back of his neck and breaking it with a massive CRACK! I dived forwards and wrapped a paw across Ravenpaw's mouth while restraining him, for he was clearly trying to scream and get at Tigerclaw. I couldn't allow us to be seen by Tigerclaw, or he'd make Ravenpaw's life a living hell.

Tigerclaw looked down at Redtail's body with a mixture of glee and, could that be horror and regret. This was the point at which he couldn't go back. He stared down at the body for a while, before making his face a mask of sadness and began dragging his body along, back towards the camp. When he had gone, I released Ravenpaw, who had gone very rigid, his eyes wide. He made to dive after Tigerclaw, but, seeing this, I pinned him down.

"Let me go! Let me go! He killed him! I'll kill him!" Ravenpaw stammered, shaking with rage and fear.

"Ravenpaw, he's dead! We have to go! Come on, we gotta go right now!" I said, feeling numb. Redtail's murder had rocked me to the core. I managed to drag him back and together we started to head out towards the place where the main battle had taken place. Ravenpaw was shaking the whole way, his eyes frozen in their blank look of shock.

"Right then," I said when we'd got there "we have to find Tigerclaw and convince him that we stayed behind to check whether Riverclan had really left. We'll then express sadness about Redtail and offer to help him drag him back to camp; he can't refuse of it'll look suspicious!" Ravenpaw nodded and together we ran ahead until we saw Tigerclaw ahead, still dragging Redtail resolutely.

"Tigerclaw!" I said loudly, causing him to spin around.

"Ravenpaw!" he exclaimed, "what're you doing here? Redtail's dead. Oakheart killed him, but I managed to finish off Oakheart! Come and help me drag him back to camp. And I don't know who you are" he finished, turning to me with a frown. I was getting sick of people starting their conversations with something along the lines of "Who are you?"

"Always starting casual conversations in inappropriate places!" I muttered before helping to carry Redtail into camp. When we arrived at the camp, everyone turned to us, but the joyous cries were soon muted by what was in our mouths.

"No!" "Not Redtail! Not Redtail!" "He can't be dead! He just can't be!" And there was Bluestar, standing on the highrock, rigid with shock. We carried him into the centre of the camp and laid him down, before standing back. Tigerclaw stepped forwards and addressed Bluestar, saying "Redtail was slain by the Riverclan deputy, Oakheart" I noticed Bluestar flinch slightly at the mention of the name, but no one else did. "However, as he gloated I managed to kill Oakheart in retaliation!" proclaimed Tigerclaw.

His clanmates all came over to him, saying things like "Well done!" "You did Redtail proud!" and "He was avenged!" I and Ravenpaw looked over at each other, sickened by what we had seen. I turned around. I had to get some air, but as I turned to leave, Bluestar's voice rang out. "Clanmates, we can mourn Redtail soon enough. But, as one clanmate leave, three more have joined us! Smudge, Rusty and Jason, step forwards please"

I glanced at cats all over the camp; clearly they hadn't been expecting this, as their faces wore a mixture of confusion and anticipation. Everyone wondered what our names would be and who would be our mentors. They all parted and as they did so, thunder split the skies above. Rain started to fall, thick and fast as lightning flickered through the skies. We walked forwards until we reached Bluestar, who smiled grimly down at us, before jumping down and walking over, reaching Smudge first. "Smudge, it is time for you to abandon your kittypet life and join Thunderclan as an apprentice. From this day forwards, due to your pelt, you shall be known until you receive your warrior name as Patchpaw! Lionheart!" Lionheart looked up, surprise on his face. "You shall mentor Patchpaw and teach him everything you know! You shall exercise both caution and skill into an already skilled fighter! You were trained well and I hope you pass on the virtues you learned!"

Lionheart walked over to the newly named Patchpaw and touched noses with him. Patchpaw glanced over at us, grinning, before turning to Bluestar, who had reached Rusty. "Rusty, it is time for you to abandon your kittypet life and join Thunderclan as an apprentice. From this day forwards, due to the fact that in this storm you look like a blaze of fire, you shall be known until you receive your warrior name as Firepaw! I shall take you on as my own apprentice!" she declared, to the surprise of the clan, who began to whisper, but fell silent as she continued. I tried not to smirk. And so the prophecy begins! "I was trained by Sunfall and I shall hope to pass on his wisdom and skill"

She touched noses with Firepaw and turned to me. My heart began to beat faster. Time began to slow, as the noise began to fade. As she walked towards me, she seemed to move in slow-motion. And then she reached me. "Jason, it is time for you to abandon your kittypet life and join Thunderclan as an apprentice. Tigerclaw!"WAIT, WHAT? Tigerclaw looked up, interest on his face. "You shall mentor Jason, despite already having one apprentice and teach him everything you know! You were trained by Thistleclaw, a fearsome warrior of old. You shall teach Jason his fighting ability and the ambition to become the best warrior he possible can!" Ravenpaw looked over at me and grinned before turning back to Bluestar as she turned back to me.

"Jason, you're pelt seems to hold the lightning that now flickers through the sky above us" she said. This was it. My apprentice name!

"From this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you shall from now on be named

Stormpaw!"

**Well folks, there you have it. A really good chapter, if I say so myself and it was ten A4 pages so a roaring success. Our names were revealed as were our mentors. I thank all of those who submitted their ideas for the mentors as I did use them, except for Rusty as I felt it fitted. I hope you all like it and I once again apologize for being slow in updating. Next chapter WILL be out tomorrow or on Tuesday! It will be about our first day of training and the clan's reactions to us!**

**Review Question: Who will like us being in the clan and why? And who will be displeased and why? And how will our new mentors react?**

**Read and Review, cause this is where the fun begins!**

**See ya,**

**BrambleStar14**


	6. Chapter Five: Reactions

**Hello good people of FanFiction, it is I, BrambleStar14, with yet another chapter of The Changed Prophecy. I appreciate the long wait that you guys have had, apologize for how long this was in the making and can only offer my thanks that if you are reading this, you waited it out. A massive thank you. And a massive thanks to CinderPelt11, my little sister, who has encouraged and helped me through the difficult period of my life that is GCSE's. Got my results a few days ago and was proud to discover 4 A* and 2 A's. Looks like the lack of writing paid off.**

**I will reward loyal readers with a bonus length chapter with multiple POV's in it. It took me a bit of planning as I had the beginning of the story fleshed out and part of the end. I knew what I wanted to happen and no ideas how to make it happen. I have spent some time planning and have managed to construct a mental timeline of this story. It will be BIG! I look forward to surprising you with plot twists, sad scenes and funny moments. Thanks again to my loyal readers. And without further ado, enjoy the show!**

**Advised Author Of The Chapter: I advise you to read the wonderful works of Lightning on the Wave, a Harry Potter series creator, whose stories are over 100 chapters each for a complete overhaul of the series with new characters. I enjoyed it and I hope that you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, except for the newly named Patchpaw and Jason (Cause in AU's I will call him by my name and not his new one) cause if I did own it, they would be in there and it would get intense!**

The Changed Prophecy

Chapter Five: Reactions

Everything was dark. A misty fog seemed to be wrapped around my brain, removing most thoughts. It was quite peaceful, lying here on the hard earth, my new denmates next to me, purring contentedly. Wait a second! I lifted my head fast, so fast in fact that I smashed into Rusty- _No, Firepaw's _face, making us both cry out in shock and pain. Patchpaw was roused from his sleep and looked over, shaking his head in exasperated amusement, before putting his head back down and going back to sleep. Clutching my head, I staggered out of the apprentice den and across the clearing, spitting out quite a few insults along the way, very glad that no kits could be scarred by my words and no angry queens could then come over and scold me about scarring the said kits. I left camp and headed over to the nearby river. I sat by it, confused, trying to remember the events of the previous night.

I blinked several times after Bluestar's announcement, feeling numb with shock. I mean, I had a cool name and all. I mean, who wouldn't want the name Stormpaw? It was so cool! I know I liked it! And that's what matters! But Tigerclaw?! He already had an apprentice AND he was completely evil. And Patchpaw got nice friendly Lionheart, whose voice sounded a bit like Liam Neeson, come to think about it, or maybe I was thinking about Aslan...

Anyway, I padded over to the dark tabby, ignoring how tall he was, and looked at him, waiting. Finally, he blinked, and shook his head in annoyance, flicking his tail over at the apprentice den. I got the message. I mean, sometimes, even I know when not to push my luck. Only a few times though. I stalked away, noting the reactions of those around me as I did so. Longtail was glowering at me hatefully, while Darkstripe and Mousefur muttered mutinously. Dustpaw was staring, jealousy and anger written across his wide eyed face. Sandpaw was looking at me, Firepaw and Patchpaw with cold interest, so I simply stared back, until she looked away, talking with Whitestorm. Bluestar was still stood on the highrock, watching the clan's reactions shrewdly.

As we arrived at the apprentice den, Ravenpaw and Greypaw came round the corner at a steady pace. Greypaw was grinning and even Ravenpaw was timidly smiling, but his eyes still showed the horror of what he witnessed earlier. "Nice!"exclaimed Greypaw enthusiastically to Patchpaw. "Now we get to share a mentor. I can show you what he taught me! It'll be like having my own apprentice several moons early!" He looked thrilled at the thought. Patchpaw smiled. "That sounds good," he mewed, before turning to Firepaw. "And you got the Clan Leader for a mentor! How lucky are you?! Why do you reckon she did it..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Well, I thought, it's all cause his pelt looks like fire and Bluestar automatically assumes that that means he is the Fire that will save the clans. I mean, he WILL save the clans, but what if he hadn't been the CHOSEN ONE! That'd would've been a really awkward conversation for Bluestar. However, if I say this, you'll all look at me and wonder what I've been smoking, so I'll just nod thoughtfully and roll with it.

Greypaw turned to me. "I don't fancy your chances much though," he mewed, looking teasingly sad as he watched me, "Tigerclaw doesn't excuse mistakes. You won't last a day under his watch!" The others collapsed and started laughing at my bad luck, except for Ravenpaw, who flinched slightly at the mention of his murderous mentor. "Watch it," I growled, flicking my long claws out, which still felt weird. But it was pretty cool. I mean, I'm like Wolverine with these. "Remember who beat you the other day!"

"Oh yeah," Greypaw started, rising back to his paws. "Let's go another round and see how you do then!" We started to circle each other automatically. "Anytime," I replied. "Alright, alright, knock it off," said Whitestorm's voice from behind. We all turned to see the massive white tom stood there, fur flying in the breeze, looking weirdly impressive for a cat. "Save it for the other clans, not each other. I think it's time you all went to bed. Some of you will have a busy day tomorrow." And with that, he turned and headed off into the Warriors den.

We all turned to each other. "I guess so," I said dejectedly, as Patchpaw yawned and as Firepaw stretched his claws. We all turned to enter the apprentice den when-

"Stormpaw," it took a moment for me to register that that was my name now. Turning, I saw Ravenpaw looking at me. "Can I have a word?" I turned back to the others and motioned with my tail for them to go, which was also pretty cool by the way. Following Ravenpaw out of the camp, we eventually reached a small river nearby. It was a very secluded spot, trees all around and the calming noise of the rushing water. I always loved water.

Ravenpaw turned to face me, face scared. "What happened, back in the battle?" he asked. "I mean, you stopped me from helping Redtail. Why?" Pushing down another pang of guilt, talking about Redtail did that to me, I paused, before saying, "Ravenpaw, there was nothing we could do for him, except get ourselves killed in the process. Think about it. We are the only ones who know about Tigerclaw. If we had shown ourselves, we would have been killed on the spot. And then, no one would know about Redtail's true death."

Ravenpaw paused a second, before asking, in a smaller voice, "What do we do about it? Do we tell Bluestar, or keep quiet?" I thought about it. Before, only Ravenpaw had seen Tigerclaw commit the murder, causing Bluestar to be more sceptical then if another had seen it. However, here, I had also seen it. However, I was only a kittypet, so Bluestar might not believe me, even if Ravenpaw backed me up. We would have to tell her sometime, but right now, only the others could know.

"We tell the others, but not Bluestar. Who do you think she'll believe, us or Tigerclaw?" Ravenpaw considered this, before nodding. As he turned to go, he said "Thanks, by the way. If you weren't there, he would have heard me and then I would have been doomed." I nodded, and he left. Tigerclaw would be suspicious now, after all, he saw us after the battle. However, he doesn't know we saw him, so that's something. After hesitating a second, I turned and headed back to camp.

Sandpaw was only half listening to the conversation between Whitestorm and the new deputy, Lionheart. She was too busy thinking about today's events. That battle had been her first and was certainly fiercer then her training bouts, but at the same time, it was rather exhilarating. She had enjoyed it; every opponent she faced had caused another adrenaline pulse to race through her system. It had felt good, it was what she had been training for, despite the fear it also brought.

Her thoughts turned to the clans latest members. The kittypets. Normally, she would have sneered at them, but something here was different. If only Firepaw had shown up, she would have sneered. He was foolish and rather naive. He was obviously a kittypet and was proabaly never going to be a successful apprentice. Imagine if he ever became Clan Leader! It was a very strange prospect.

But Firepaw _hadn't_ come alone. Patchpaw and Stormpaw had come with him and they seemed different than what she had been brought up to believe about kittypets. She had been told that they were lazy, foolish and could never be warriors. They only cared about their next meal and could never work as a team. But these kittypets had worked as a team and if what Lionheart said was true, they had fought Ravenpaw and Greypaw to a standstill. It was very hard to believe and yet Lionheart would never lie about this.

Patchpaw seemed reserved and rather thoughtful about everything, but there was determination there, she had seen that during the battle. And Stormpaw didn't seem at all like a kittypet. He was friendly and the way he acted seemed to show some kind of mischievous nature, like he knew more then was always letting on, and was daring you to ask. He was definitely skilled; he dropped at least two warriors in the fight and had Tigerclaw as a mentor. He was also unafraid to speak his mind and wasn't intimidated by new people. These kittypets were different and Sandpaw didn't feel like teasing them like she thought she would have is you had told her all this yesterday.

Dustpaw spat in anger as he watched Ravenpaw and Stormpaw leave the camp together. He couldn't believe that Bluestar would let kittypets into the clan, let alone three obviously incompetent ones. They were all useless and were going to drag the clan down into chaos and despair. It was so unfair to the proper apprentices like him and Sandpaw who had the glory of being ThunderClan apprentices taken away by these newcomers.

Firepaw was useless and would never be a successful warrior. Nothing would ever go right while he was in the clan. Patchpaw was quiet and seemed like Ravenpaw, a bit timid. Not proper warrior material. Stormpaw was ridiculous. Where did a kittypet learn to fight like that? Even Dustpaw couldn't use those moves and that was saying something, as he was the most skilled of the current apprentices. It was just all so unfair. Even if he did save his life. Dustpaw was thankful, but right now his anger had overcome his reason.

And Sandpaw! They normally got on so well about everything and were the best of friends. Perhaps one day they would be closer than that, Dustpaw thought, as he watched the fiery she-cat. Yet she didn't particularly seem to hate the kittypets as he thought she would. Instead, she seemed to be waiting for some kind of proof that they were worthy of ThunderClan. Like they could ever be, Dustpaw snorted.

These kittypets were going to poison ThunderClan from the inside, Dustpaw knew it. He wouldn't let that happen. He just wouldn't. He had to stop them, even if no one else would.

In one corner of the camp, a shadow detached itself from the warrior den and left the clearing through a small hole in the fence. This exit was only known to three cats. And it was in a small hollow nearby that those three cats met. Darkstripe was livid as he slipped inside. He was in shock. Kittypets becoming apprentices?! Bluestar allowing it?! And Tigerclaw not becoming the next deputy, when he so clearly deserved it!?

Darkstripe wondered what ThunderClan was coming to. Soon, he thought. Soon, things would change. Bluestar shouldn't have too many lives left and Lionheart was getting old. Soon, Tigerclaw would become Tigerstar and Darkstripe would become ThunderClan's next great deputy. He couldn't wait. The kittypets were something different though.

Darkstripe could feel it. He had to watch the kittypets. Otherwise, ThunderClan would be poisoned from within. He vowed to himself to keep an eye on the kittypets. They were obviously dangerous to Tigerclaw's ambitions and Darkstripe's own. He was still sore about being beaten by Firepaw. How did a mere apprentice beat him?! A warrior! Next time they fought, Darkstripe would win, and Darkstripe knew that there would be a next time.

Longtail had just left the medicine cat's den to get to this meeting, after receiving the cobwebs that had to be applied to his numerous wounds that were still bleeding from his encounter with that damned kittypet. Longtail was confused. These kittypets had worked together, shown loyalty and fought in a battle. They had even defeated three warriors! These things did not seem possible for kittypets, and yet they were kittypets.

Longtail decided that he would watch the kittypets and see what happened. Tigerclaw was ambitious, he knew that, but these kittypets might just be the undoing of this great secret plan he was constantly going on about. If that happened, Longtail wanted to be sure that he was on the right side. He wasn't even sure if Tigerclaw's side was the right side anymore. After all, he was having second thoughts for some reason the second a group of kittypets joined. That must mean he never had that much confidence to begin with. Longtail was so confused.

"But Tigerclaw," protested Darkstripe. "These kittypets could ruin everything!" Tigerclaw shook his massive head, fur flying in the wind as he paced up and down in front of his two closest confidantes. The weather was ferocious tonight, as though the death of Redtail was angering the heavens. Which of course it was, but only a few cats knew that. And Tigerclaw was not afraid of StarClan.

"Enough! The kittypets are only a distraction. Even if one of them is my new apprentice! It won't be much longer anyways. I have a feeling that Bluestar won't be leader for much longer anyhow." Longtail and Darkstripe glanced at each other nervously. What exactly did Tigerclaw mean?

"And what makes you say that?" asked Longtail, but Tigerclaw only grinned as he replied jovially, "Oh, It's just a feeling!"

After his co-conspirators had left, Tigerclaw sat down and brooded over the latest development. He knew that he had unnerved Longtail, but then, Longtail wasn't going to be the deputy when he was leader. When the clan was his, he wouldn't need Longtail anymore. Maybe, and at this, he grinned again, maybe he could set Longtail up to take the blame for something and gain Bluestar's trust, killing two birds with one stone. Getting into Bluestar's inner circle and eliminating a possible dissenter.

His thoughts turned to Redtail. He did what he had to, right? He shook himself. There was an annoying little voice in his head, becoming smaller and smaller, but still there. It had the annoyingly familiar voice of him when he was only a kit. Redtail hadn't needed to die, the opportunity was there but he didn't need to die. Tigerclaw had decided that. And then Thistleclaw spoke in his head again. He told Tigerclaw what he did was right, he was taking his rightful place and to put doubt behind him. Tigerclaw took comfort in these words and his thoughts moved on.

The kittypets. Tigerclaw couldn't believe his misfortune. Ravenpaw might have seen him kill Redtail. He and that other kittypet, Stormpaw, showed up after he had finished and helped him carry the body back. Tigerclaw was suspicious and didn't know, and Tigerclaw hated not knowing things. He doubted Ravenpaw had seen though, he was so jumpy he would have alerted Tigerclaw to his presence.

And his new apprentice. Stormpaw. He was a good fighter, Tigerclaw admitted to himself, perhaps even stronger then himself when he first became an apprentice. Perhaps he too was ambitious. He could be a useful ally. Tigerclaw suddenly realised that here was a young mind, with ambitions and thoughts of power, a very impressionable young cat that he could mould to his way of thinking, like Thistleclaw did with him. Then his group of three would become four.

He made up his mind. He would focus his efforts of Stormpaw for now and hopefully create the perfect warrior out of him, even if he was a kittypet. Tigerclaw grinned, today was getting better and better.

Bluestar sat in her den with Lionheart, thinking about the day's events. The kittypets were promising; each one of them would be valuable assets to the clan and help to make it stronger. She was surprised that Tigerclaw hadn't shown himself yet and complained about his new apprentice. Perhaps he had finally gotten over Thistleclaw's hatred of kittypets. Perhaps he was also no longer influenced by Thistleclaw and his memory of him.

She mourned Redtail's death, remembering how he had grown from the small, adventurous kit who liked to play with her tail to the grown up, strong and wise deputy of the clan. Her clan. Lionheart was equally sad, despite receiving Redtail's old position. He too was in agreement that the kittypets would be valuable assets to the clan. She was satisfied with how the clan was going. The gathering was in a few days and much would be discussed and argued about, but that was in a few days. Right now, they had a deputy to mourn.

I sat by the river, remembering the previous night's events. It was all so unreal and at the same time was all too real, the killing of Redtail for example. But as I stared into the flowing, crystalline depths of the water beneath me, all my worries vanished and I felt more at peace than I had for some time. Sure, my situation wasn't perfect, but it was going alright so far.

"You seem troubled, Stormpaw" said a voice from behind me suddenly. I turned to see Whitestorm entering the clearing, watching me steadily. "You are out quite late." He stopped next to the river and looked at it enquiringly.

"I'm always troubled Whitestorm," I started. "The water calms me for a short time, but I'll always be troubled, no matter what happens. Not ever, can I relax fully, 'till the day I die." I didn't mean to say so much, but for some reason, I felt like I could trust Whitestorm. He tilted his head slightly and asked "Why will you always be troubled? And why do you seem so wise, for one so young in life?"

I paused, thinking. Finally, I replied "I'm... different from other cats. Every single one of them. I can't tell you why, not now, but maybe one day you'll know the truth. But, you gotta live life to the fullest, so I only really reflect on these things at night, when it's quiet and when I'm alone. I don't know really, I just like it at night. Just feels right, I suppose."

When I was done, Whitestorm merely nodded. His eyes were curious, but he respected my decision and let me leave as I went back to the camp. What I didn't see behind me, was him staying in the clearing, looking into the water. Suddenly, a twoleg appeared in the water, instead of Whitestorm's normal reflection. Jumping back in shock, he slowly turned his head to the spot I had left the clearing at, confusion written across his face.

**Done! Tadaaaaa! What did you guys think? This was more of a serious chapter than usual, with multiple POV's. It was hard to keep each character in their normal forms, so let me know how I did. Is there anyone else you want to see in this, cause I'll do 'em if you let me know.**

**So, Tigerclaw has plans for Jason, and has a little conscience in his head. Could that come back later? Longtail is having doubts? Sandpaw isn't being a bully? And Whitestorm is piecing things together? Only in this story people! Find out what happens next time on The Changed Prophecy!**

**Bramble, awaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!**

**Review Question: Which character do you want to see POV? Any character! Also, which she-cat from the books do you reckon Jason should fall in love with? Let me know!**


End file.
